


Curious Case of Rhae Sparda

by ANathanPS



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi, Slow Burn, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANathanPS/pseuds/ANathanPS
Summary: "I am no ordinary woman. My dreams came true."-Daenerys TargaryenIn this world, nobody knows the truth. How can they? Every truth is a multi-layered lie.





	1. Extended Summary

_[SUMMARY!]_

_CURIOS CASE OF RHAE SPARDA_

**“**_They should have checked the ashes_  
of the woman, they burned alive.  
Because it takes a single wild ember  
to bring a whole wildfire to life.**”**

** _-_ ** _Nikita Gill, Wild Embers_

∞_RHAE_ was just your typical American girl who loved to be with her friends and be free. Though her blood said otherwise, she was a Sparda, a descendant of the oldest family of witches and warlocks. Her parents who died when she was a baby left her in her aunties care, Celine and Mary. Her memories of her parents were just a single photograph, Rhae in her mother’s arm.

_SHE_ left behind the ground where she was born so that she could be on her aunties care. She left behind her land, her friend, and her memories there. In the evening where Rhae would become sixteen, she had to go back to her home town to finally join her family. Her black ascendence was coming and she was beginning to question the bane of her existence.

_LUCKILY _for her, Rhae was surrounded by family that would help her which side she would choose. But it all comes down to her hands, will she give in to her ascendence or give it up and live a mortal life. Only time will tell.

<strike> **R** </strike>

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I ONLY OWN RHAE, CELINE AND MARY, AND THE PLOT THAT MINGLES WITH BLEACH. THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND THE ORIGINAL PLOT BELONGS TO TITE KUBO. DO NOT DO PLAGIARISM, IT IS A CRIME!!!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS GORE, VIOLENT SCENE, AND BLOOD. SO IF YOU FEEL SQUEAMISH ABOUT THE THREE OF THOSE, SKIP THIS STORY IMMEDIATELY.


	2. Cast

_[CAST!]_

_CURIOUS CASE OF RHAE SPARDA_

**“NO I AM NOT HERMIONE GRANGER, I DON’T OWN A WAND AND I DON’T FLY ON A BROOM. YOU CERTAINLY DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WITCHES.”**

** _JODIE COMER AS RHAE SPARDA | “_ ** _THE MAGE**”**_

** _“_ ** _I REALLY MISS THE CLEVER SIDE OF YOU.**”**_

** **

** _LENA HEADEY AS CELINE SPARDA | “_ ** _THE PROTECTOR**”**_

** _“_ ** _SHE ANNOYED ME! SO I KILLED HER AND BURIED HER IN THE YARD.**”**_

** **

** _RINKO KIKUCHI AS MARY SPARDA | “_ ** _THE DREAMER**”**_

** _“_ ** _I OUTRANK YOU IN SO MANY DIFFERENT WAYS.**”**_

** **

** _ALFRED ENOCH AS ADISA SPARDA | “_ ** _BLADE**”**_

** _“_ ** _I WENT NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM WHEN IT COMES TO PUBERTY.**”**_

** **

** _NICK ROBINSON AS BILL “BILLY” SMITH | “_ ** _THE AVENGER”_

** _“_ ** _I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP YOU SAFE, IMPOSSIBLE GIRL.**”**_

** **

** _RY_ ** ** _Ô YOSHIZAWA AS URY_ ** ** _Ū ISHIDA | “_ ** _CLUELESS**”**_

** _“_ ** _WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU WHEN I WAS NOT AROUND?**”**_

** **

** _RYOMA TAKEUCHI AS MIZUIRO KOJIMA | “_ ** _PALADDIN**”**_

** _“_ ** _IF YOU LIVE IN MY WORLD, KUROSAKI, NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE.**”**_

** **

** _MASAKI SUDA AS KEIGO ASANO | “_ ** _THE SIDEKICK**”**_

** _“_ ** _THE THING ABOUT PEOPLE IS THAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM HAS A MASK ON. EVEN YOU.**”**_

** **

** _TOM HIDDLESTON AS URAHARA KISUKE | “_ ** _MYSTERY MAN**”**_

** _“_ ** _THERE ARE NO LIMITS TO WHAT I WILL DO TO HELP YOU.**”**_

** **

DISCLAIMER: DUE TO MY PLOT THAT HEAVILY REFERENCE TO SO MANY POP CULTURE, THE BLEACH TIMELINE WAS MOVED FROM 2001 TO PRESENT DAY. SO GET READY FOR SOME MAJOR REFERENCE THROUGHOUT THE STORY.


	3. Part 1

_MAGE-WOMAN_

_[PART ONE. PILOT]_

**_‘_**_Listen to me when I say___  
This will never go away  
Hide, hide  
  
Listen to me when I say  
They will never go away  
Run, run  
  
Welcome to the jungle**’**

_∞TOMMEE PROFITT_


	4. 01: Prologue

_THE _town of Karakura was the centre of every spiritual event that had transcended over the years. Stories of Soul Reaper, Hollows, Quincies, and Fullbringers, were notorious in this part of Japan. People who went missing left and right were an everyday case and considered normal to society. However, certain species didn’t want to mingle with spiritual beings.

In the age where witches were hunted left and right, some witch hide from mortals while others went to fight them. It was no easy battle and they eventually lost, outnumbered by the mortals. The witches had no other choice than hiding from them. They bewitched the mind of mortals and spiritual beings alike to forge false memories, erasing themselves from history.

Hiding from the mortals, the witches built secret societies or coven to protect themselves of threats from beyond. Karakura was one of the cities that the witches built for the coven. Even though they didn’t want to mingle with others, witches oversee the activities of every spirit in the name of the coven.

They blend themselves well in the eye of Karakura citizens, acting as a good neighbour with a proper family. But behind closed doors, they went with their usual routine of a witch or warlock. The covens flourished for centuries with no outside contact.

Or did they?


End file.
